


Bandaids don't fix bulletholes (yet they try)

by mexmaistrash



Series: Blood and Cocoa [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Lolita Morgan, carmilla's old life sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexmaistrash/pseuds/mexmaistrash





	Bandaids don't fix bulletholes (yet they try)

"My girl, my precious diamond...why would you even like to have a filthy human next to you. You know Maman is here for anything."

Mother paced in front of Mircalla, her piercing eyes not leaving her face, unblinking. She couldn't move. Not under that cold gaze that chilled her all the way to her unbeating heart.

"How could you have left me for a puny, insignificant-"

"Stop it".

The room felt tense all over, not even the air dared move in the stone walls. Mircalla's gaze dropped as soon as she saw Mother coming towards her. Not even the devil would dare defy a woman as powerful as she was. The piercing eyes turned into daggers that dug deep into her skull. And the soft, pale hands became claws. Mircalla felt her face get pulled up by Mother, making her look at Maman's frown.

She could see her slapping her across the room, draining her right then and there. There were a million ways to end her in the spot. But she smiled with complete wickedness and caressed her cheek. It felt like thorns scraping against her face.

"Is that so? Are you sure about that, Mircalla?"

The grip on her was tighter. And she hesitated a second too long.

"I'll give you time to change your mind, then".

* * *

 

 

_Boom. **THUMP**. Boom _

The explosions behind her grew fainter. She ran away from the giant collision of men and machines. Had it not been for them, she would have never escaped that bloody, excuse the pun, coffin. She was free at last. No more darkness. No more cramped espaces and timelessness.

No more Maman.

It would take her years, decades, hell maybe even centuries to find her again. She wouldn't think of being next to her any longer. She would travel, far and wide on her own throughout the world. She would live for herself.

And for Ell.

* * *

 

The chase went on. Her legs had started to ache after the long run she had been enduring. And it didn't help that she hadn't been able to feed in the last week. They were right on her heels, she had no chance of losing them any time now. She would definitely get caught.

Mircalla once knew that life wasn't fair. She had learned that the night someone had decided to murder her. Yet, she knew life prized you back in the little way it could. She had gained a mother and many brothers and sisters after coming back to life. She had traveled the world and celebrated many nights waltzing under the moonlight. But she also saw many suffer because of her actions. Many families torned apart and grieving for their daughters and wards. But this was on the bordering line of karma and unfairness.

Ten years. That's all she had gotten of freedom after leaving the damn coffin. Ten years of traveling, learning and knowing the new 20th century. Ten years without having to follow orders. Oh, those delightful years. They would grow longer if she was successful in escaping her situation.

_"Sorry, mademoiselle, but do I know you from somewhere?"_

Of course he did, the little imbecile. What an idiot she had been, not recognizing his voice in an instant after he had talked. And she had turned to him. His sickening smile and way of moving like a disgusting lizard were evident. She hated him for being the perfect seductor, the all-well-known Momma's Boy. If she had had the strenght she would have knocked him all the way to the other side of France.

She turned a corner and slipped into the crowd, being able to slow her pace for a bit. Her scent would mix around those she was with and it would give her some time to think of a strategy. Mircalla entered a café on her way, deciding she was safe for a while . She sitted herself at the farthest table she could find and recovered her energy. She leaned back on her chair and sighed, relieved, and closed her eyes. _Stupid William. I hope he gets staked one of these-_

"Hello, sweetheart. Ready to order already?"

Mircalla felt her chest contract. Her lips twitched as she tried to understand who was talking to her. _Please don't be her, please don't be her, pleasedon'tbe-_

"How a great way to greet your mother. May I sit?" She heard the chair in front of her move back and felt the eyes of Maman on her. She couldnt' quite open her eyes. Mircalla wished that when she opened them, she would still be lying on her bed.

Moments passed and she jumped when the table jumped in front of her. She snapped her eyes open. Maman had tears on her face. Her eyes didn't leave Mircalla's face. Her hands were pressing on the flat surface of the table and it was seconds away from denting. Her frame was tense, but not from anger. Was it...

"I missed you so, Mircalla."

She wasn't expecting that, for sure. Maman laid back and regained her composure. "I went to find you but...the coffin wasn't there and I had feared the worst. I was grieving all these years for you and then Will...He is not as useless as you remember him. Oh my dear darling, my diamond girl."

Mircalla felt Maman's arms around her. And she couldn't help but return the hug. It wasn't warm, maybe because she was so in shock, but she melted into it. Could she go back with her? After what had happened? Had Maman finally stopped her old ways? She would like to find out all about it if-no when- they were able to talk. Maybe they would go back to the voyages and the feasts and being happy.

"Come, child. We have so much to do and you have so much to tell me, I am sure." Mircalla managed a small smile.

After all, mother knew best, didn't she?

* * *

 

"Carmilla! Carm, where are you? It's your turn to do laundry, and this time I am in no way letting you-Carm?"

Laura had entered her dorm to remind-or better to make- her rommate do her chores. Instead, she found herself trying to identify a noise that was coming...from Carm's bed? No, it was from under the bed. _Odd_.

After dealing with many supernatural phenomena at Silas, she prepared herself. Laura grabbed the nearest potential weapon to her and got into a defense stance. A hammer would do, and her Krav Maga skills were still fresh. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Come out...fiend...or you'll have to face me and my...Mjölnir."

"Laura?"

Laura's heart skipped a beat as she recognized the broken voice. She threw the hammer on her bed and dropped to the floor on her stomach. Under the bed laid a girl with cat eyes and a distinctive yellow pillow. She was shaking and the veins on her knuckles showed from how hard she grasped the pillow. Laura couldn't help but stare at her. She looked for any injuries and made a slow approach towards her. With her hand, she put Carmilla's bangs away from her face. It was hot and wet.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

Carmilla shook her head and buried it into Laura's pillow. She could almost laugh at the image. One of the bravest people she had ever met needed her pillow to get their strenght back. She didn't mind at all.

Careful not to bump her head on the bed, Laura slid herself next to Carmilla. She rested her head on her arms and looked at her for a long time as she calmed down. After a little hesitation, Laura laced their hands together and squeezed Carmilla's hand. This seemed to have a positive effect. Laura knew it was okay to continue with her "Comforting Plan for the Punk Undead". She ran her other hand through Carm's hair and smiled when she heard purring after a while. _So much for a heartless, souless, all-powerful being. She's a legit kitty._ They stayed that way until Carmilla was able to unbury her face from the pillow.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I tried to sleep but I couldn't." She whispered.

Laura gave her a sorrowful smile. "It's her, isn't it?" She didn't even need an answer. She knew how bad the nightmares had been for Carm after they had defeated her 'mother'. Carm wouldn't get enough sleep in the day and she would take long walks at night. And try as she may, the uneasiness would not go away.

"She did many wrong things, Laura...and I followed her thoughout them. I shouldn't deserve to be happy."

"Oh, you sound just like the philosophy major you are, Carm." Laura smiled at the glare the vampire threw at her. "You never wanted to do those things. You just thought about journeys and balls and love and-" . Her eyes grew wide as she stopped at the beginning of a ramble.

And began an apology ramble.

"Not exactly that, but, y'know. Anything but death and rituals and sacrificing virgins for eternal youth and-".

"Cupcake".

"-maybe we shouldn't put it that way, maybe in a more philosophical, life-changing way-"

"Laura".

"-if that is you get what I'm trying to say-"

"Laura!"

She stopped altogether as she felt a hand on her neck and salty lips on her own.

_She should shut me up more times_.

Carmilla smiled and let out a breathy laugh. "You are such a rambler, cutie."

Laura giggled and looked down between them. "Sorry...well, I'm not that sorry."

Carmilla moved her closer to herself and hummed in agreement. "I can bet. Hey."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Dunno. But thank you."

"You're welcome, Carm."


End file.
